


perfect partner

by red_runner



Category: Defenders of Tomorrow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternative Universe - Leakira, Brazilian Adam (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_runner/pseuds/red_runner
Summary: Takehiko takes his fiance out for a date.





	perfect partner

**Author's Note:**

> shiro with a deathhawk is self care

Takehiko sped down the highway, rushing to get to Dante's. _He couldn't be late, he couldn't be late, he couldn't be late!_ This would be the third time this week he was late! He knew Dante would give him the face if he was late again, the face of utter disappointment.

His hoverbike weaved in-between the bigger cargo ships with ease, he was finally nearing Dante's house, starting to slow. Takehiko messily swerved into the small lot and parked. Dante must of heard the loud screech of the bike, as he opened the door to come outside. His face brightened at the sight of Takehiko, opening his arms to greet him with a hug.

Takehiko ran to him and they embraced; tightly squeezing each other's warm bodies. Begrudgingly, they released each other, Dante giving him a look of adoration. "For once in your life you aren't late, frankly, I'm impressed," he said with a smirk.

Takehiko mockingly gasped as if he were offended, "that's how you greet me? I'm hurt, Dante!"

He laughed heartily before lightly pecking Takehiko's lips, "a fiance should be on time," he returned matter-o-factly. Takehiko felt a warmness in his chest, _fiance_ , he almost couldn't believe they were getting married. It always felt as if he was being told for the first time when he remembered, a giddy feeling g would always rise up into his heart and cause it to pound as if it was a war drum. He would never get over the fact that he was lucky enough to get to marry the man of his dreams, sometimes it felt too good to be true.

"Well," he said with a devilish smile, "a fiance should also be nice."

Dante scoffed teasingly, "I'm perfectly nice! I'm the nicest of us! You made Akira believe that Leandro was into snake wranglers for a week, Takehiko, a week!"

"You thought it was funny!"

"Akira didn't!"

They both ended up snickering, their noses ever so lightly touching each other. The two gazed upon each other softly, Dante slowly wrapping his arms around Takehiko's neck, "so where are you whisking me off to today, love?"

He smiled warmly, "we're going to go star gazing."

"You're such a romantic," Dante teased.

"So I've heard."

Dante pulled back his arms from his neck, making him whine from the loss of contact. He watched his fiance walk to his hoverbike, gazing upon him playfully, "are you coming, Takehiko?"

"Of course," he responded, running down the stairs to him, he hopped on the bike first, offering Dante his extra helmet, of which he took. Dante hopped in, tightly holding onto his chest, resting his head in his back with a content sigh. Takehiko started up the hoverbike, speeding up and off, the lights of the sky shining upon his leather jacket. He felt a heat grow in his cheeks as Dante tightened his grip on him. Almost every other ship that had been there before seemed to vanish as they continued on, the strength of the lights becoming dimmer. Takehiko eventually stopped at an intersection, staring ahead for a few minutes in thought before swerving right roughly and going up a higher altitude. They eventually reached a tall building, most likely owned by the Garrison. Takehiko stopped the bike before slamming down the upward lever and thrusting upwards along the walls of the building until the reached the top, bouncing over the ledge and o to the rooftop with ease.

He shut off the bike, Dante climbing off unsteadily and pulling off his helmet, his face red, "you didn't have to be so rough!" He said distressedly, a bead of sweat going down the side if his cheek.

"But it's much more fun that way!" He chuckled in response, taking off his own helmet, Dante rolled his eyes and grumbled half-heartedly. Dante sighed and sat on the cold surface of the roof, gazing at the stars with bright eyes.

Takehiko approached and say as well, smiling fondly towards him. Dante turned to gaze at him, narrowing it playfully, "you should really let your hair down once and awhile." He said with a wry smile.

It was his turn to grumble, "I would rather not have it get in my face all day," he said sourly. "

Takehiko sped down the highway, rushing to get to Dante's. He couldn't be late, he couldn't be late, he couldn't be late! This would be the third time this week he was late! He knew Dante would give him the face if he was late again, the face of utter disappointment. 

His hoverbike weaved in-between the bigger cargo ships with ease, he was finally nearing Dante's house, starting to slow. Takehiko messily swerved into the small lot and parked. Dante must of heard the loud screech of the bike, as he opened the door to come outside. His face brightened at the sight of Takehiko, opening his arms to greet him with a hug. Takehiko ran to him and they embraced; tightly squeezing each other's warm bodies. Begrudgingly, they released each other, Dante giving him a look of adoration.

"For once in your life you aren't late, frankly, I'm impressed," he said with a smirk.

Takehiko mockingly gasped as if he were offended, "that's how you greet me? I'm hurt, Dante!"

He laughed heartily before lightly pecking Takehiko's lips, "a fiance should be on time," he returned matter-o-factly. 

Takehiko felt a warmness in his chest, fiance, he almost couldn't believe they were getting married. It always felt as if he was being told for the first time when he remembered, a giddy feeling g would always rise up into his heart and cause it to pound as if it was a war drum. He would never get over the fact that he was lucky enough to get to marry the man of his dreams, sometimes it felt too good to be true.

"Well," he said with a devilish smile, "a fiance should also be nice."

Dante scoffed teasingly, "I'm perfectly nice! I'm the nicest of us! You made Akira believe that Leandro was into snake wranglers for a week, Takehiko, a week!"

"You thought it was funny!"

"Akira didn't!"

They both ended up snickering, their noses ever so lightly touching each other. The two gazed upon each other softly, Dante slowly wrapping his arms around Takehiko's neck, "so where are you whisking me off to today, love?" 

He smiled warmly, "we're going to go star gazing."

"You're such a romantic," Dante teased.

"So I've heard."

Dante pulled back his arms from his neck, making him whine from the loss of contact. He watches his fiance walk to his hoverbike, gazing upon him playfully, "are you coming, Takehiko?"

"Of course," he responded, running down the stairs to him, he hopped on the bike first, offering Dante his extra helmet, of which he took. Dante hopped in, tightly holding onto his chest, resting his head in his back with a content sigh. Takehiko started up the hoverbike, speeding up and off, the lights of the sky shining upon his leather jacket. He felt a heat grow in his cheeks as Dante tightened his grip on him. Almost every other ship that had been there before seemed to vanish as they continued on, the strength of the lights becoming dimmer. Takehiko eventually stopped at an intersection, staring ahead for a few minutes in thought before swerving right roughly and going up a higher altitude. They eventually reached a tall building, most likely owned by the Garrison. Takehiko stopped the bike before slamming down the upward lever and thrusting upwards along the walls of the building until the reached the top, bouncing over the ledge and o to the rooftop with ease. 

He shut off the bike, Dante climbing off unsteadily and pulling off his helmet, his face red, "you didn't have to be so rough!" He said distressedly, a bead of sweat going down the side if his cheek.

"But it's much more fun that way!" He chuckled in response, taking off his own helmet, Dante rolled his eyes and grumbled half-heartedly. 

Dante sighed and sat on the cold surface of the roof, gazing at the stars with bright eyes. Takehiko approached and say as well, smiling fondly towards him. Dante turned to gaze at him, narrowing it playfully, "you should really let your hair down once and awhile." He said with a wry smile. 

It was his turn to grumble, "I would rather not have it get in my face all day," he said sourly.

"Well, I think it looks good on you," Dante said lovingly, bringing up his hand to brush his fingers against his sort bun of black hair, "I could always braid it for you if you don't want it in your face."

He let out a begrudging sigh, pushing Dante's hand away to untie his neat bun and let his hair fall down to the mid point of his chest. Dante smiled happily, scooting behind him just enough so he could braid it as well as see the stars. He felt extremely giddy as Dante weaved his hair behind him, his idle finger playing with the one of the rips in his jeans subconsciously. The stars gleamed in front of them, the sky lit up by the glow of the two moons. He turned back just a tad to gaze at Dante, who was one the second to last strand, they met each other's eyes, both twinkling with adoration and joy.

"What cake do you want?" Takehiko asked suddenly.

"Strawberry," returned Dante. 

"Icing?"

"Vanilla."

"How many layers?"

"Twelve."

"Twelve?!" He playfully gasped.

"Mhm," nodded Dante surely, "twelve."

"Fine, but if you vomit from an overload of sweetness, it's your fault," he teased.

Dante snorted, "I will not."

"You say that now."

"Aaanndd viola!" Interrupted Dante, "you like it?"

"I love it," cooed he, bringing the braid over his shoulder to stroke it, Dante kissing the shaved side of his head.

"I'm glad."

Dante then brang himself forwards and wrapped his arms around Takehiko's chest, resting his head in the blade of his shoulder. He felt himself smiling at his fiance, giving him a gentle stare, "what music do you want to play?"

"Eighties rock."

"What do you want to wear?"

"A tux that looks similar to the Kill Bill leotard," Dante said, dead serious.

He chuckled softly, "what do you want me to wear?"

"Whatever you want," he returned blissfully.

"Are you okay with a traditional Japanese kimono?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just asking."

"Did you just take me here to plan our wedding? Because I don't really think this is the most appropriate of places to do so..."

"I might have, but I'm not going to tell you."

"You're an idiot," Dante sighed, kissing his cheek, "I like that in a man."

He gasped teasingly, "are you flirting with me, Dante Oliveira?"

"Maybe I am, Oshiro Takehiko, but I'm not going to tell you."

They both giggled like young teenagers, pulling each other close, making direct eye contact. Their eyes both glazed over in the spell of love, their lips met. The kiss was warm, soft, one of a love that ran deep-- deep inside each other's beating hearts. Both of their hearts sped as if it was the first of their many, many kisses, their cheeks becoming a cherry red. Reluctantly, they pulled away to stare at the other, smiling widely. 

"I love you," whispered Dante in the gentlest of voices.

"I love you too," he returned gently.

And so, they let themselves loose themselves in the stars, faces warm, hearts slow and hands intertwined, their love for each other forever to keep them safe from the dangers that were to lie ahead on New Earth. 


End file.
